goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
David Kills Sid the Science Kid and gets ungrounded
David Kills Sid the Science Kid and gets ungrounded is an ungrounded video by RocketPowerGal24, published on October 6th 2015 Cast Eric-Himself David-Himself/Evil Genius/Zack Ivy-Herself E/D's Dad-Diesel E/D's Mom-Kate Sid the Science Kid-Steven Sid's Dad-Paul Sid's Mom-Kate Announcer-Professor Custard-Jennifer Transcript David: It's time to Watch TV because, I'm bored! Announcer: Coming up next, Sid the Science Kid! David: What the hell, not that TV show! That does it, I am going to kill him! (On TV) David: Stand back Sid, I am going to kill you! Sid The Science Kid: No no no no no no no no no no no no no! David: We don’t care! DIE! (Censored) David: Yay, Sid the Science Kid is Dead! Sid's Dad: David, thank your for killing my son, Sid, I always hated him when he gets into trouble! You win 1 thousand dollars for life! Sid's Mom: You can go home now while I'll call your parents! (At home) E/D's Dad: David thanks so much for killing Sid the Science Kid, actually, we dumb hated that TV show anymore! And your brother Eric dumb hated that TV show as well! You are now officially ungrounded! E/D's Mom: Plus, you will get a reward very soon! Eric: And we can watch Ultimate Spider-Man on Disney XP after Lunch! Ivy: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no Waaaaaaaaaaaa! Why did you killed Sid the Science Kid, David, he is my top favourite TV show next to the Muppet Babies and you wrecked my memories, you should be grounded for it! E/D's Mom: Wait a FUCKING minute Ivy, what are you saying about the Muppet Babies! Ivy: The Muppet Babies was made by The Jim Henson Company, and same studio did to Sid the Sciende Kid, that's HOW! E/D's Dad: Ivy, first of all, Muppet Babies is a Children’s TV show, not a baby TV show! And second of all, we all dumb hate Sid the Science Kid because it's stupid, and that TV show was made the same company that he had the Muppet Babies! For that you are grounded grounded grounded for becoming a fan of Sid the Science Kid! Eric: This means no Sid the Science Kid, no Five Minutes More, no The Doozers, no Dinosaur Train, no Animal Jam, no Jim Henson's Pajanimals, no Bear in the Big Blue House, no Sesame Street, no Fraggle Rock and absolutely no more baby TV shows are made by The Jim Henson Company! David: But, In Regular Jim Henson TV Shows, you will be forced to watch The Muppet Show, The Dark Crystal, Dinosaurs and the Muppet Movies for the rest of your life! E/D's Mom: I agree with Eric and David! Now go upstairs to your bedroom, young lady! Ivy: (Running upstairs) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! E/D’s Dad: WE ALL NEVER EXPECTED THIS TO HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!! (The End) (The End) Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:Ungrounded Videos by RocketPowerGal24 Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded/Grounded Stuff